Working!
by Scarlet 'n Blossom
Summary: Para Warriors akan bekerja sesuai dengan job mereka di Dynasty Warriors 8. Bad Summary... Sorry...
1. Pendaftaran

**A/N : **Yahooo, Minna-san! Ogenki desu ka? Ah, udahan basa-basinya (padahal cuma dikit!)

Oke~ Langsung saja. Fic ini menceritakan tentang ... para Warriors kita yang bekerja sesuai dengan Job di Dynasty Warriors 8.  
Uh, tapi... Akunya saja belum pernah mainin DW8! Apalagi DW7 holy damn!

Ehem! Maaf, perkataan saya yang tidak bermutu tadi. Oke, langsung saja.

Aku masih belum buat ceritanya. Tapi yang aku buat ini adalah formulir pendaftaran OC! Dan aku juga masukin OC saya Mei Xujie dari fic The Blue Butterfly juga bakalan muncul.

Karena itu saya isi formulirnya~

1. Nama : Mei Xujie

2. Faksi (Wei/Wu/Shu/Jin) : Wei

3. Ciri-ciri / Penampilan : Pakai kacamata, berambut coklat panjang, bermata coklat. Tinggi 165 cm. Berat gak tau *PLAKK* Tapi langsing kok! XD

4. Sifat : Terlalu normal (straight girl), selalu protes setiap kali ngeliat sesuatu yang gak biasa ; Tsundere

5. Job : Maid

6. Keterangan lainnya (bila perlu) : Suka dengan Guo Jia.

.

Nah, seperti itulah formulirnya. Dicontoh aja okay? Buat di kotak review~

Dan saya akan menerima 7 OC aja ya.

Wakarimashita? Kalau belum ngerti PM ajah atau isi review yang dibawah ini. (n_n)/

.

I'll be waiting! ;)

See ya!


	2. Wei

**A/N : **Yahooo! Ketemu lagi sama saya~ :3

Oke, langsung saja. Yang pertama Wei dulu yah... Jadi, yang OC-nya milih Wu/Shu/Jin yang sabar okay?

Hai, ikimasu yo~!

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. I own my OC only! So that means Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI-sama!**

**Warning : Kebanyakan OOC :V  
**

* * *

**-Wei-**

**.**

Xiahou Dun : "Sepupu!"

Cao Cao : "Panggil aku komandan..."

Xiahou Dun : "Ah, maafkan saya. Kami telah menangkap tersangka tersebut!"

Cao Cao : "Haah? Siapa? Padahal aku belum kasih perintah..."

Xiahou Dun : "Sepupu... Jangan bilang kau lupa..."

Cao Cao : "Oh yeah... Aku lupa. Bawa dia kemari!"

Xiahou Dun : "Baik!" *ngacir*

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 ... detik kemudian...

Xiahou Dun : "Ini dia... Saya sudah mengikatnya dengan rantai." *bawa Dian Wei si Supahuman!* (TA DA DA DA DAAAH!)

Dian Wei : "I AM DA MAN!" *lepasin rantai*

Wang Yi : "Hei! Kau mengotori ruangan Cao Cao-sama! Dan juga padahal hari ini aku piket!"

Cao Cao : *sweatdrop*

Xiahou Dun : "Ya... Kamu DA MAN! Kamu hebat amat bisa lepasin rantai." *kagum + tepuk tangan*

Wang Yi : *ikutan tepuk tangan sambil nangis gaje*

Cao Cao : "Kamu kenapa ikutan tepuk tangan sih..." *sweatdrop*

Xiahou Dun : "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan DA MAN ini?"

Wang Yi : "Ke tong sampah? Bagaimana?"

Cao Cao : "Dasar lu... Udah jelas bawa dia ke penjara! Mana mungkin ke tong sampah!" *muncul simbol perempatan merah di dahi*

Dian Wei : "OOOH! Kau orang yang baik sekali!"

Cao Cao : NGGAK NGGAK NGGAK!

Cao Cao : "Bawa dia ke penjara! NAWWW!"

Xiahou Dun : "Baik!" *panik*

Cao Cao : "Wang Yi, bersihkan ruanganku!"

Wang Yi : "Apa?! Tapi saya bukan petugas kebersihan!"

Cao Cao : "Bukannya kamu piket hari ini? Kamu sendiri yang bilang..."

Wang Yi : "..."

Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun meninggalkan ruangan untuk membawa DA MAN tersebut ke penjara.

.Dipenjara.

Xiahou Dun : "Masuk ke penjara!" *mengunci penjara*

Dian Wei : "Kenapa gue harus disini hah?!" *dobrak penjara*

Xiahou Dun : "OOOH! YOU ARE DA MAN! Kau berhasil menghancurkan penjara!" *thumb's up*

Cao Cao : *facepalm*

* * *

-Sirkus-

Cai Wenji : "Anak manis... anak manis..." *ngelus bulu harimau*

Harimau : "RAWWR!" *jilat Cai Wenji*

Jia Xu : "Eww... Menjijikkan... Cai Wenji, bawa harimau itu. Acaranya mau dimulai!"

Cai Wenji : "Saya mengerti~"

.

Di acara festival sirkus di (beeeep)

Jia Xu : *ambil tali* "Ayo, harimau masuk ke cincin besar ini!"

Harimaunya pun berlari dan memasuki cincin yang dibakar dengan api. Tapi harimaunya gak mau berhenti dan menerobos pintu keluar tenda sirkus.

Jia Xu : "WUOOOOI! Kembali!"

Cai Wenji : "...Harimauku..."

Author : "UUUU! Apaan ini! Mengecewakan!" *lempar tomat*

Dan para penonton pun ikit melempar tomat dan mengenai Jia Xu saja.

Jia Xu : "Kenapa cuma gue yang kena tomat..."

Harimaunya kembali dan berlari ke arah Jia Xu.

Harimau : "RAAAWWWR!"

Jia Xu : "Sialan, ini gara-gara lo, tau gak?! Gyaaa!"

Harimaunya meloncat ke arah Jia Xu dan menjilat Jia Xu yang terkena tomat.

Jia Xu : "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK! MEN-JI-JIK-KAAAAAAAAN!"

Cai Wenji : "Harimau-san juga suka dengan Mas Jia Xu ya..."

Jia Xu : "Gak perlu pake -san!"

.

Zhang He : "Yuhuuu! Eike ini si badut! TA DAAA!"

Author Scarlet n Blossom : "UDAH TAU!" *lempar tomat*

Zhang He : "Aw! Jahat amat sih cyin! Acaranya baru dimulai kena lempar tomat. Ampun iiih!"

Author Scarlet n Blossom : "Menjijikkan..."

Zhang He : "Aiih! Kompak amat deh! Hebat!"

Author Scarlet : "Iikara! Cepetan mulai!"

Zhang He : "Oke cyin! E~hem! Hari ini eike mau duduk juga! Gak adil cuma penonton yang duduk. Eike ambil kursi dulu..." *pergi cari kursi*

Penonton : "..."

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Penonton 1 : "Hei, okama itu lama amat sih?"

Penonton 2 : "Nyari kursi aja lama!"

Penonton 3 : "Cabut aja yuk!"

Dengan begitu, para penonton pergi keluar meninggalkan tenda sirkus. Dan para author juga ikutan keluar.

Zhang He : "Haaai, para penonton yang saya-... Lha... Pergi semua... Hiks..."

* * *

-Rumah Sakit Wei-

Cao Pi : "Mi Yan... Ambilkan suntik..."

Mi Yan : "Oke..." *ambil suntik raksasa*

Cao Pi : "BUKAN YANG INI! Suntik kecil aja!"

Mi Yan : "Bilang dong dasar..." *ambil suntik kecil dan mengasihnya ke Cao Pi*

Cao Pi : "Oke..." *suntik pasien*

Pasien : "GYAAAAAAAA!"

Zhen Ji : "Diam!" *pukul pala Pasien pake seruling*

Pasien : *pingsan*

Cao Pi : "BAGUS ZHEN! Dengan begini aku bisa menyuntik pasien ini lagi dengan mudah!" *thumb's up*

Mi Yan : *sweatdrop* "Kasian pasiennya... Tunggu dulu, 'kan udah disuntik pasiennya. Kenapa suntik lagi?

Cao Pi : "..."

Zhen Ji : "..."

Mi Yan : "... Kok diem?"

Cao Pi : "Soalnya ... orang tua pasien ini pengen pasien ini disuntik-suntik."

Zhen Ji : "Darah... Aku mau liat darah..."

Mi Yan : *tepuk jidat* "Lu mau bunuh pasien atau nyembuhin pasien sih? Mana ada orang tuanya minta anaknya disuntik-suntik sebegitu banyaknya?!"

Zhen Ji : "Bunuh..."

Mi Yan : "Mbak Zhen! Itu tindakan kriminal! Polisi!"

Cao Pi : "GYAAA! Jangan panggil bapak gue!"

Mi Yan : "Oke, kalau gitu Cao Pi. Tanya orang tua pasien ini. Mau diapakan pasiennya."

Cao Pi : "OGAH."

Mi Yan : "KENAPA?!"

Cao Pi : "Males..."

Mi Yan : *tepuk jidat* Kalau gitu bagaimana dengan Nona Zhen-... KYAAAAAAA! JANGAN!

Zhen Ji : *siapin suntik raksasa* "Hoeh?"

Pasien : *bangun, lalu langsung shock liat suntik raksasa* "EMAAAAAAK!" *kabur*

Zhen Ji : "Hei, tunggu dulu. Biar saya suntik pasien-san dulu!"

Mi Yan : "Habis sudah pekerjaanku menjadi perawat..." *duduk di pojokan*

Cao Pi : "Ini gara-gara lo, Mi Yan..."

Mi Yan : "HAAAAH?!"

Cao Pi : "APAA?!"

Mi Yan : "APAA?!"

Zhen Ji : "Berisik!" *ambil seruling*

Cao Pi + Mi Yan pun tepar.

* * *

Pang De : "Ukh, markasnya kuat sekali. TEMBAK! TEMBAK! TEMBAK!" *teken tombol tembak*

Penduduk Desa : "Gyaaaa! Ada pilot gilaaaa! Dia nembak rumah gue!"

DUAAARRRRR

BINGO! Rumah penduduk tersebut terbakar!

Pang De : "Mwahahaha! Akhirnya gue berhasil menghancurkan markasnya!"

Penduduk Desa : "TWIDAAAAAK!"

Zhang Liao : *muncul tiba-tiba* "Tidak perlu khawatirr! Saya akan mengejarnya!" *naek motor milik Valentine Rosa, PLAKK*

Penduduk Desa : "LHA?! Pake motor?! Tunggu dulu... motor ini-...!"

Zhang Liao : "Ukh, dia cepat sekali. Aku tidak bisa mengejar pesawatnya!"

Penduduk Desa : "Ini motor mainan! LU POLISI BENERAN ATAU CUMA SEKEDAR MAIN SIH?!" *falcon punch!*

Zhang Liao : *pingsan*

Penduduk Desa : "POLISI TIDAK BERGUNA! TOLONG! SIALAN! TOLONG!"

Cao Ren : *muncul tiba-tiba* "Tidak perlu khawatir! Aku penyelamat-... UGH!"

Penduduk Desa : "Udahan bacotnya!" *falcon punch!*

Cao Ren : *pingsan*

Penduduk Desa : "PENYELAMAT TIDAK BERGUNA! TOLONG! SIALAN! TOLONG!"

Xu Huang : *muncul tiba-tiba* "Gawat! Rumah Anda terbakar! Akan saya padam si Ayam Jago!"

Penduduk Desa : "BUKAN AYAM GOBLOK! Cepetan padamin apinya!"

Xu Huang : "Saya mengerti!" *ambil ember berisi air*

Penduduk Desa : "TIDAK BERGUNA! Mana mobil pemadam kebakaran lu?!"

Xu Hang : "Ketinggalan..."

Penduduk Desa : "NANTI KEPALA LO YANG KETINGGALAN!" *falcon punch!*

Xu Huang : *pingsan*

Penduduk Desa : "GAAAAAH! SEMUANYA TIDAK BERGUNA! HABIS SUDAH RUMAH GUE!"

Xiahou Yuan : "Oooh! Rumah terbakar! Bisa jadi penemuan baruku! Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah!"

Penduduk Desa : "INDAH MY ASS!" *falcon punch!*

Xiahou Yuan : *pingsan*

Penduduk Desa : "... Sialan. Rumah gue jadi abu semua... SIALAN! TIDAK BERGUNA!" *tampar Xu Huang*

Xu Huang : "UGH!"

Penduduk Desa : "Tidak berguna! Lu masih BEGINNER banyak lagak pula!" *tampar Cao Ren*

Cao Ren : "UGH!"

Penduduk Desa : "POLISI PALSU!" *tampar Zhang Liao*

Zhang Liao : "UGH!"

Penduduk Desa : "LU JUGA BODOH!" *tampar Xiahou Yuan*

Xiahou Yuan : "UGH!"

Penduduk Desa : "LU JUGA!" *tampar author*

Author Blossom : "SAKIT! Gue gak masuk hitungan!" *tampar penduduk desa*

Penduduk Desa : "UGH!" *pingsan*

Author Blossom : "AARGH! Kalau begitu...!" *ambil bazooka* Vanishment this world! *Rikka Takanashi mode on*

Dan.. pelurunya mengenai pesawat milik Pang De dan! DUAAAARRRR! Yep, pesawatnya meledak!

Author Blossom : "Hmph... Aku menang!"

Author Scarlet : "BODOH!" *jitak kepala Blossom*

Author Blossom : "AW!"

* * *

-Kafe-

Mei Xujie : "..."

Chou Yi : "Gak ada pelanggan..."

Mei Xujie : "Sepi amat..."

Guo Jia : "Kalau tidak ada pelanggan, main billiard saja yuk."

Mei Xujie : "Ogah..."

Chou Yi : "Ho~? Billiard huh? Terdengar menyenangkan. Dan liat saja nanti. Gue bakalan menang!"

Guo Jia : "Kita lihat saja. Ini pasti menyenangkan!"

Mei Xujie : "Mulai lagi deh... Ini kafe atau tempat main billiard sih?" *geleng kepala*

Karena gak ada kerjaan Xujie memerhatikan Guo Jia dan Chou Yi main billiard. Dan seorang pelanggan tiba.

Mei Xujie : "Oh, udah ada pelanggan tuh..."

Guo Jia : "Bagus! Bolanya masuk!"

Mei Xujie : "Hei, Chou Yi. Biarin aja Guo Jia main sendiri. Udah ada pelanggan tuh."

Chou Yi : "Berisik deh lu!"

Mei Xujie : *sigh* "Bodoh amat..."

Mei Xujie mendekati si pelanggan.

Mei Xujie : "Selamat datang di-... Uh, apa nama kafe ini ya?"

Pelanggan : "Ini kafe ya? Kenapa ada yang main billiard?"

Mei Xujie : "Eh, ini kafe..."

Pelanggan : "Jangan bohong mbak. Ini tempat main billiard!"

Mei Xujie : "Ha?"

Pelanggan : "Huh, kalau kafe, kafe aja. Tempat main billiard, tempat main billiard aja. Dasar..."

Pelanggan pun pergi. Mei Xujie pun speechless, dia berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil pisau.

JLEBB. Pisau nya mengenai meja billiard dan terbelah dua.

Guo Jia + Chou Yi : "Hiiii!" *kaget tingkat dewa*

Mei Xujie : *letakin kaki kanan ke meja billiard, kayak preman nih cewek.. -_-* "Kalian yang gak ada niat buat kerja, pulang aja ke kampung kalian sana. Dasar serangga sialan..." *deathglare*

Chou Yi : "Oooh!"

Guo Jia : *blush*

Mei Xujie : "Kenapa muka kalian malah memerah sih?"

Guo Jia : "Ah, maaf. Nona Mei Xujie. Tolong letakkan kaki nona kebawah. P-pakaian dalam nona terlihat..."

Mei Xujie : "..." *turunin kaki pelan2, patahin jari2 tulang* "Kau... melihat pakaian dalamku... Dasar cabul..."

Guo Jia : *GLEEKK* "S-saya tidak sengaja..."

Mei Xujie : "Tidak sopan! Bodoh! Goblok! Mati sana!" *memukul Guo Jia secara beruntun sambil nangis*

Guo Jia : "SAKIT! Hentikan nona!"

Chou Yi : "... Pakaian dalam wanita... Itu adalah... surga bagiku!" *CLING!*

Guo Jia : "Surga?!"

Mei Xujie : "MATI KAU DASAR CABUUUULLLL!" *lempar pisau*

Chou Yi : "GYAAAAAAA!"

.

Mei Xujie : *duduk di pojokan* "...pantsu... pa... pantsu..."

Guo Jia : *sweatdrop*

Mei Xujie : "Haha... Tidak akan ada orang yang bakalan menikahiku..."

Chou Yi : "Surga..."

Mei Xujie : "BERISIK LU!" *tampar Chou Yi*

Chou Yi : "UGH!" *pingsan*

Author Scarlet : TENG TENG! Pemenangnya adalah Mei Xujie! Kau kalah Chou Yi.

Chou Yi : "BERISIK LU! Gue masih hidup!

* * *

Xu Zhu : "Lauk itu makananku! Nasi itu hebat! Apapun cocok buat ramen, udon, okonomiyaki-"

Author Scarlet : "Woi! Makanan buat gue gimana?!"

Xu Zhu : "Oke~ I'm coming~" *lari ke meja makan Author Scarlet dan meletakkan makanannya ke mejanya*

Author Scarlet : "Akhirnya, omelette kesukaanku. Selamat makan!"

Xu Zhu : Om nom nom nom nom nom...*makan omelette punya Author Scarlet*

Author Scarlet : "...omeletteku..."

Xu Zhu : "Fuaaah, enak banget! UGH!"

Author Scarlet : "BUAT LAGI OMELETTE NYA!" *falcon kick!*

Xu Zhu : UGH! *pingsan*

Author Scarlet : "Jiah, pingsan..."

* * *

Yue Jin : "Mas Detektif!" *dobrak pintu*

Li Dian : "Alamakjang! Pintu rumah gue, kenapa lo hancurin sih?! Lagi-lagi gue harus memperbaikinya! Habis sudah waktu istirahatku..."

Lee Xia : "Sabar, Mas Detektif..."

Yue Jin : "Itu gak penting!"

Li Dian : "WHAT."

Yue Jin : "Yang penting sekarang, saya ada permintaan!"

Li Dian : "Apaan? Gue sedang males nih..."

Lee Xia : "Mas Detektif...! Jangan malas! Terus buat apa Mas jadi Detektif?" *jitak kepala Li Dian*

Li Dian : "Jangan tanya ama gue. Tanya sama KOEI!"

Yue Jin : "Udah! Udah! Dengerin curhat saya dulu dong!"

Lee Xia : "Curhat... Pfft..."

Li Dian : "Oke, gue denger nih." *pasang telinga kucing*

Yue Jin : "BUAT APAAN TUH?!"

Li Dian : "Buat dengerin uneg-uneg lo..."

Lee Xia : *facepalm*

Yue Jin : "Terserah deh. Ehem... Yang pengen saya katakan adalah. Saya adalah pemain rugby. Tapi, seharian ini saya merasa dibuntuti. Apa Mas Detektif bisa cari tau siapa orangnya?"

Li Dian : "Gak perlu dicari..."

Lee Xia : "Mas Detektif jangan malas dong! Kita harus cari tau!"

Li Dian : "Makanya gue bilang gak perlu dicari! Soalnya orang yang men-stalker lo itu penggemar beratnya Mas Yue Jin!"

Yue Jin : "Haah? Penggemar berat?"

Lee Xia : "Ya, penggemar..."

Li Dian : "Nah, jawabannya udah gue jawab. Sekarang lu boleh keluar."

Yue Jin : "O-oke..."

Yue Jin meninggalkan ruangan Detektif Li Dian.

Lee Xia : "Mas Detektif, apa bener yang membuntuti mas Yue Jin itu penggemarnya?"

Li Dian : "Ho? Itu mah, gue cuma asal tebak..."

Lee Xia : "Ekh..."

* * *

**A/N : **Etto... Ini pertama kalinya saya buat fic genre Parody dan Humor. Kalau gak lucu atau gak suka. Maaf ya. See ya guys next chapter!


	3. Wu

**A/N : **Awright! Selamat datang di chappie 2! Makasih banget buat minna-san yang mereview! I appreciate it soooo much desu! Oh iya, aku ada kesalahan buat jobnya Guo Jia. Soalnya gak sadar sih. Di gambarnya dia bawa Scepternya, aku kira dia pemain billiard. Aku juga gak sadar dengan lambang polisinya itu. Yah, setiap hal ada kekurangan dan kelebihan... Maaf ya. Anggap aja, Guo Jia-nya nganggur! XD

Guo Jia : Nona Author... Saya bukan pemalas...

Author : *ignore Guo Jia* Oke! Langsung saja ke tempat kejadian!

**Disclaimer : **Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI.

**Warning : **Kemungkinan besar kebanyakan OOC. Dan maaf juga kalau ada typo atau semacamnya.

* * *

**-Wu-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sun Shang Xiang : Oh, ada pelanggan tuh, Lu Xun.

Lu Xun : *bakar botol*

Sun Shang Xiang : *pijak pijak si Lu Xun, pake musou*

Lu Xun : Shang Xiang, jahat banget sih... Gak perlu pake tendang aku dong.

Sun Shang Xiang : Udahan bacotnya! Selamat datang! *bungkuk 90 derajat*

Lu Xun : Wow, datar!

Sun Shang Xiang : *ignore Lu Xun* Nona ingin minum apa?

Author Blossom : Ah, aku mau jus jeruk.

Lu Xun : Er... Kami tidak menyediakan minuman itu... *sweatdrop*

Author Scarlet : Kalau begitu, aku minta anggur putih.

Author Blossom : Eh? Anggur? Te, Scarlet-kun masih dibawah umur! Nanti mabuk lho!

Author Scarlet : Aku haus, tenggorokanku kering kayak padang pasir...

Author Blossom : Hm, kalau begitu. Aku pesan MARTINI... alias cocktail

Lu Xun : Seleramu sangat MARVELOUS!

Sun Shang Xiang : (Idih... Lebay amat...) Baiklah, mohon tunggu.

Author Scarlet n Blossom : *mengangguk*

.

Lu Xun : Silakan. Semoga Anda menikmatinya. *letakin minuman alkohol diatas meja*

Author Blossom : Uh, lebih baik aku makan buahnya aja.

Author Scarlet : Minum aja semuanya.

Author Blossom : Ugh, oke deh. *minum semuanya* GLUP GLUP GLUP.

Author Scarlet : Gimana? Enak?

Author Blossom : *hic* Uuuh, Scarlet-kun ... *hic* *hic*

Author Scarlet : HEI! Kamu kasih apaan ke Blossom?!

Lu Xun : E-eh? Minuman berakohol itu efeknya emang seperti itu kok.

Author Scarlet : Jadi ini minuma berakohol?!

Sun Shang Xiang : Bukannya kamu udah tau... kenapa tanya balik?

Author Scarlet : Saya, dan Blossom adalah seorang muslim! Jadi, kami dilarang untuk meminum minuman keras!

Sun Shang Xiang : Yaaah, itu mah salah Author sendiri. Ngapain singgah kesini sih?

Lu Xun : Betul...

Author Scarlet : AKU GAK MAU BAYAR! Aku keluar dari sini! *bawa Blossom*

Lu Xun & Shang Xiang : ... *speechless*

* * *

Author Blossom : Oooh! Ada family restaurant! Kita makan disini aja!

Author Scarlet : Oke.

Para authorpun masuk ke dalam restoran.

Xiao Qiao : Selamat datang! *bungkuk 90 derajat*

Author Scarlet : HNNNGGGG!

Author Blossom : *sweatdrop* Dasar Scarlet-kun mesum... Lolicon... Bodoh ...

Author Scarlet : Berisik deh lu...

Para author pun duduk.

Xiao Qiao : Mau pesan apa? *kasih kertas menu*

Author Blossom : Parfait... aku mau Chocolate Parfait.

Author Scarlet : Aku mau Vanilla Sundae.

Xiao Qiao : Chocolate parfait? Vanilla Sundae?

Author Blossom : Kok gak tau... padahal kamu sendiri yang jadi pelayannya.

Zhou Yu : Hm? Kok ada bau alkohol?

Author Blossom : Oh, itu aku. Tadi aku minum Martini di Bar...

Zhou Yu : Martini, huh? Kau punya selera yang bagus.

Author Blossom : Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tapi aku tetep nyesel udah meminumnya...

Zhou Yu : Oh, ya sudah. Itu semua tergantung selera.

Author Scarlet : Kalau kamu ahli minuman alkohol kenapa lu disini sih...

Xiao Qiao : TIDAAAAK! Zhou Yu gak boleh pergi! *peluk Zhou Yu*

Zhou Yu : Seperti yang kalian lihat... Inilah alasannya... *elus kepala Xiao Qiao*

Author Scarlet n Blossom : Oh...

Xiao Qiao : Kalau Zhou Yu tinggalin aku. Aku akan memotong seluruh tubuhmu dan aku bawa pulang...

Zhou Yu : GLEKK. A-aku janji...

Xiao Qiao : Yaattaaa! *peluk Zhou Yu*

Zhou Yu : L-leherku...!

Author Blossom : Parfaitku mana nih...

Lu Xun : Ini dia, Chocolate Parfait dan Vanilla Sundae nya.

Author Scarlet : LHA?! Napa lu disini juga!?

Lu Xun : Saya 'kan pelayannya...

Author Blossom : Gak penting! Aku mau makan parfaitku langsung! Om nom nom nom nom!

Xiao Qiao & Lu Xun : Selamat menikmati.

Zhou Yu : *muncul simbol perempatan merah di dahi* Lu Xun... sebaiknya kau kembali ke bar...

Lu Xun : E-eh? Kenapa?

Zhou Yu : Jangan banyak tanya! Kembali ke bar!

Lu Xun : B-baik! *cabut*

Author Blossom : (Ni orang pasti ngambek ngeliat _Lover_-nya kompak dengan cowok cantik itu...)

Author Scarlet : (Sensitif amat ni orang...)

.

Author Scarlet n Blossom : Gochisou-sama... *kenyang*

Author Scarlet : Kalau begitu, kita pergi.

Author Blossom : Jangan lupa bayar.

Author Scarlet : Udah tau...

* * *

Author Blossom : Kita naik taksi aja yuk.

Author Scarlet : Oke. Oh, itu dia taksi.

Author Blossom : Speaking of a devil... *sweatdrop* Taksi-san!

Author Scarlet : Gak perlu pakai -san...

NGGIIIIIIIK! Taksi-san berhenti di depan para author. Si Sopir pun keluar dari mobil.

Author Scarlet : SFX-nya bikin telinga ngilu!

Lu Meng : Silakan masuk. *bukain pintu*

Author Blossom : WOW...

Author Scarlet : Classy banget... Mobilnya juga mantep...

Author Blossom : Ayo masuk.

Para author masuk ke dalam taksi.

* * *

1 menit kemudian...

Author Scarlet : Lha! Cepet banget kita tiba di Kyoto!

Lu Meng : Mana uang ongkosnya?

Author Scarlet : (Classy sih iya. Tapi ini orang kayak mata duitan aja...)

Author Scarlet n Blossom : *keluar dari mobil*

NGIIIIIIIUNGG!

Author Scarlet : Gile tuh taksi! Kayak pemain mobil balapan aja!

Author Blossom : Scarlet-kun kayak gak pernah liat mobil balap aja... Yuk keliling Kyoto.

.

_._

_Love My love_

_Gave a burned color to the sky_

Author Scarlet : Hm? Lagu ini... lagu enka?

Author Blossom : Kita liat yuk!

.

Din Feng : _I can't forget. I love this man. He was wearing a blue shirt. He was looking at the sea._

Author Scarlet n Blossom : *sweatdrop*

Author Blossom : Itu penyanyi enka laki-laki. Tapi liriknya apaan tuh...

Author Scarlet : GAY...

Author Blossom : Betul... Kita keliling lagi yuk.

.

Author Blossom : Oh ada, kedai kecil.

Author Scarlet : Masuk yuk.

Da Qiao : Selamat datang! *bungkuk 90 derajat*

Author Scarlet : HNNNGGGG!

Author Blossom : Kok serasa deja vu... Dasar Scarlet-kun mesum... Lolicon... Bodoh ...

Author Scarlet : Berisik deh lu.

Da Qiao ; Anda ingin memesan teh apa?

Author Scarlet : Hm, disini hanya mejual teh ya. Baiklah aku pesan teh hijau.

Author Blossom : Aku pesan Iced Tea.

Da Qiao : Baiklah. Mohon tunggu.

Sun Ce : DA QIAO! AKU HAUS! Kasih aku Iced Tea!

Da Qiao : Oh, Sun Ce. Kamu sudah bekerja keras.

Sun Ce : Banget! Bapak nyuruh gue ngebangun rumah harimau!

Author Scarlet : Rumah...

Author Blossom : Harimau?

Da Qiao : Oh... Begitu. Nih, Iced Tea... *kasih teh es ke Sun Ce*

Sun Ce : Oh istriku...! Kau sangat baik hati... Itadakimasu! *minum teh es*

Author Scarlet : Padahal dia sendiri yang memesan... *sweatdrop*

Sun Jian : Ce! Jangan malas! Rumah harimau belum selesai juga!

Sun Ce : Tapi, ayah. Kenapa cuma aku yang membuat rumah harimau itu?! Dan juga aku masih capek!

Sun Jian : Banyak alasan. Lakukan sekarang! Lebih cepatkau mengerjakan itu. Lebih cepat juga kamu istirahat. *tarik baju Sun Ce*

Sun Ce : TIDAAAAK! Da Qiao, tolongin aku!

Da Qiao : Ganbatte, Sun Ce...

Sun Ce : BUKAN ITUUU!

Author Scarlet n Blossom : *sweatdrop*

Da Qiao : Ah, maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Ini teh hijau dan teh es nya.

Author Blossom : Lha?! Ini bukannya teh es sisanya si Sun Ce itu?!

Da Qiao : Ah maaf... Ini dia yang baru.

Author Blossom : Aaah... Tenggoranku tidak kering lagi... *lega*

* * *

Author Scarlet : Nah, sekarang ayo kita pergi ke pantai. Kebetulan aku ada vila disana. Taksi!

NGGGGGIK! Si Sopir keluar dari taksi.

Author Blossom : Lha?! Ini bukannya taksi yang tadi?!

Lu Meng : Silakan masuk. *bukain pintu*

Author Blossom : Classy...

* * *

1 menit kemudian.

Lu Meng : Kita ke bengkel dulu.

Author Blossom : Dia bukan sopir pribadi Scarlet-kun 'kan?

Author Scarlet : Bukan...

Lu Meng : Gan Ning, isi bensinnya. Penuhin. Kayak biasa...

Gan Ning : Gue tau kok... Gak perlu kasih tau, pak tua.

Lu Meng : Lu lebih sopan dong, dasar landak!

Ling Tong : Landak... pffft... HAHAHAHAHA!

Gan Ning : Berisik!

Lu Meng : Ling Tong, lu gak berhak ngetawain orang lain!

Ling Tong : ...

Gan Ning : GYAHAHAHAHA! Dasar ekor kuda!

Ling Tong : Berisik lu landak!

Lu Meng : UDAH UDAH! KALIAN BERDUA DIAM! DASAR LANDAK BERDURI! EKOR KUDA!

Ling Tong & Gan Ning : ... *nahan amarah*

Author Scarlet n Blossom : *sweatdrop*

Lu Meng : Er, permisi penumpang-san.

Author Blossom : (penumpang-san? Apa maksudnya itu?)

Author Scarlet : (bahasa jepangnya parah sekali...)

Lu Meng : Boleh minta uang ongkosnya sekarang? Nanti 'kan gak perlu bayar.

Author Scarlet : Itu mah namanya udah dibayar dasar geblek!

Author Blossom : Udah udah... Nih, pak sopir. *kasih duit*

Lu Meng : Makasih... *ambil duit* Nih, landak berduri...

Gan Ning : (lu juga ikutan caci gue, dasar pak tua sialan!) Ya... Makasih...

Lu Meng : *masuk ke mobil dan langsung ngebut*

Author Scarlet : JANGAN KENCENGIN WUOOOOIII!

.

1 menit kemudian...

Author Scarlet n Blossom : *ngos-ngosan*

Lu Meng : Saya mempercepat kecepatan mobil saya karena rasa terima kasih saya pada penumpang-san...

Author Scarlet : Balas budinya pakai cara yang lain dong, dasar geblek! *keluar dari mobil dan membuat pintu mobilnya patah*

Author Blossom : *jawdrop*

Lu Meng : Mobilku...!

Author Scarlet : Gue gak bakalan ganti! Sana! Pergi lu sana! Jauh jauh! Syuuh! Syuuh!

Author Blossom : *sweatdrop*

Lu Meng : Baik penumpang-san...

NGIIIIIIUUUUUNG!

Author Scarlet : MAH DEM EARS!

Author Blossom : Telingaku! Uh, untung aja gendang telingaku gak pecah...

Author Scarlet : Ayo, ke vila milikku.

Author Blossom : Oke...

* * *

Vila milik Scarlet-kun.

Lu Su : Selamat datang, Scarlet-sama...

Author Blossom : (Gile... Butlernya udah tua...)

Author Scarlet : Kami mau pergi ke pantai. Jangan lupa lakukan tugasmu..

Lu Su : Tugas apa Scarlet-sama? *pikun*

Author Scarlet : *facepalm* Ya tugasmu jadi butler lah! Mana mungkin tugas lu jadi pembantu!

Author Blossom : ...Bukannya itu sama saja? *sweatdrop*

Author Scarlet : Terserah... Tukar baju kamu Blossom...

Author Blossom : Hai hai ...

Han Dang : *pecahin kaca*

Author Scarlet n Blossom : WAAAAAH! ADA ... tentara? Ah, bukan...? Mungkin... MALIIIIIIIIIING!

Han Dang : WHAT?! Siapa yang maling? Gue ini tentara-... AAAAAAAAAKKH!

Author Scarlet n Blossom : Mystletainn KICK! *tendang Han Dang*

Han Dang : GYAAAAAA! *terbang ke langit*

Author Scarlet : Sayang sekali kita gak ada gergajinya Har*na...

Author Blossom : Aku jadi pengen nge-cosplay...

Lu Su : Scarlet-sama! Blossom-sama! Apa yang terjadi!? *ambil garpu dan pisau*

Author Blossom : LU TELAT! Dan jangan ngecosplay kayak Sebast*an Michaelis! *falcon punch!*

Lu Su : Maafkan saya!

Author Scarlet : Udah udah... Ayo ke pantai!

Author Blossom : Oke... Huh...

Lu Su : ... saya ngecosplay? Apa itu cosplay? *pikun*

Zhou Tai : ... Kau itu cosplay?

Lu Su : ALAMAKJANG! LU DETEKTIF DARIMANA?!

Zhou Tai : Saya mencari tentara bayaran... Dia itu teroris...

Lu Su : Dia baru saja kena tendang, dan terbang ke langit...

Zhou Tai : Oh, kalau begitu. Saya pergi dulu, permisi...

* * *

Autor Blossom : Uwah... Sepi amat nih pantai...

Author Scarlet : Gue yang ngosongin...

Author Blossom : NANDATO?! Kok bisa?!

Author Scarlet : Geblek lu! Mana mungkin gue bisa ngosongin dasar bodoh!

Author Blossom : ...he? Ada lifeguard-nya juga ya...

Author Scarlet : DAT. MAKES. SENSE...

Perenang Anonymous : TOLOOONG! AKU TENGGELAM! TOLONGIN DONG! WUOOOOI! DENGER GUE!

Sun Quan : Tak perlu khawatir! Aku. Sun Quan, anak kedua harimau akan menyelamatkanmu!

Author Scarlet : Anak kedua harimau? *jawdrop*

Author Blossom : J-Jadi dia anak harimau?

Author Scarlet : Meneketehe!

Huang Gai : HEI! KAU JANGAN AMBIL ALIH TUGASKU DASAR BOCAH!

Sun Quan : TOLOOONG SAYA TENGGELAM! TOLONGIN GUEE!

Author Scarlet n Blossom : *GUBRAKKK*

Lian Shi : Sun Quan-sama! Saya akan menyelamatkanmu! *tolongin Sun Quan*

Perenang Anonymous : WUOOI! GUE GIMANA?!

Lian Shi : Lebih kamu tukar job deh... Kamu gak bisa menyelam, apalagi berenang.

Sun Quan : Jahat amat sih...

Lian Shi : Aku dapat seember kerang lho! Kita rebus, lalu kita makan, gimana?

Sun Quan : Ooh! Kerang! Oke! Kita masak sekarang!

Huang Gai : *tolongin perenang anonymous*

Perenang Anonymous : Uh, padahal gue pengen ditolongin sama MAMA CANTIK itu...

Huang Gai : *muncul simbol perempatan merah* KALAU BEGITU MATI SANAAA! *tendang perenang*

Perenang Anonymous : TIDAAAAAK! GUE GAK BISA BERENANG!

Author Scarlet n Blossom : Acting atau beneran sih?

* * *

**A/N : **Nah begitulah. Saya sengaja masukin Author Scarlet dan Blossom-nya. Maaf kalau gak lucu atau gak suka. Reviw onegaishimasu!


	4. Shu

**A/N : **Yahooo! Oke, sekarang giliran Shu. LOLWUT, ada yang norak. Power ranger atau apaan nih... *sweatdrop* Oke, ada kesalahan lagi di chapter sebelumnya. Aku melupakan Taishi Ci. Hontou ni gomen nasai minna-san! *bows*  
Yah, wajar lah... Taishi Ci kurang terkenal sih... Makanya sering dilupakan. Bagi penggemar Taishi Ci maaf yah. Fic saya gak sempurna begitu juga saya.

Dan juga, makasih banyak buat minna-san yang me-review! Saya sangat menghargainya! Maaf yah, saya gak bisa balas reviewnya. Soalnya banyak amat... *bows*  
Saa, hajimaru yo...

**Disclaimer : **Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI, and OCs are belongs to the owners.

**Warning : **Pastinya kebanyakan OOC, dan mungkin ada typo. Mungkin juga ada fanservice?

Oh iya, 5 Tiger General itu terdiri dari Zhao Yun, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Ma Chao dan Huang Zhong.

* * *

**-Shu-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Khusina : ... kita beli buku kearsipan di pasar yuk!

Author Blossom : Pasar itu banyak, tapi dimana?

Author Scarlet : (kok rasanya ada yang salah, kenapa aku dan Blossom disini?)

Zhao Yun : HAA! *pake pose norak*

Guan Yu : HOO! *pake pose norak*

Zhang Fei : HEE! *pake pose norak*

Ma Chao : JUSTICE! *pake pose norak*

Huang Zhong : Ukkkh! Tulang-tulangku! *pake pose norak*

Khusina, Blossom, Scarlet : *straight face*

Anak kecil 1 : Wow! Keren!

Anak kecil 2 : Keren mananya?! Gak keren sama sekali! Mending Ultrawoman (?) ajah!

Anak kecil 1 : Iya yah...

5 Tiger General : *duduk di sudut*

Zhuge Liang : Semuanya berjalan lancar sesuai dengan strategiku... Yue Ying, aku serahkan sisanya padamu...

Yue Ying : Baik! *ambil kembang api terus dilempar ke 5 Tiger General*

5 Tiger General : GYAAAAAAA! Ada kebakaran!

Anak Kecil 1 & 2 : Itu dia tante Ultrawoman! *nunkuk Yue Ying*

Khusina : Kemana perginya tante Yue Ying yang baik hati?!

Yue Ying : ALAMAKJANG! Khusina-chan! Kenapa disini?

Khusina : Tante Yue Ying jahaaat! *lari*

Author Blossom : Eh? Eh? Khusina-chan? Kok lari? Gimana dengan beli buku kearsipannya?!

Khusina : *berhenti* Oh iya, aku lupa. Yuk!

Author Scarlet : CEPAT BANGET BERUBAHNYA!

Author Blossom : Oke...

Khusina : Tante Yue Ying, aku akan menyebarkannya keseluruh kampung!

Yue Ying : TIDAKK! JANGAN KHUSINA-CHAN! Papaku akan tau dan dia akan memarahiku! Kumohon jangan!

Zhuge Liang : 'Papa'...

Liu Bei : 5 Tiger General tidak berguna!

5 Tiger General : BOS Liu Bei menakutkaaan!

Liu Chan : Ayah, aku akan ikut bertarung!

Liu Bei : TIDAK BOLEH! KAMU MASIH LEMAH!

Liu Chan : DAMN STRAIGHT!

Zhuge Liang : Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggil Wei Yan.

Wei Yan : AKU! AKAN! BUNUH! KAU!

Liu Bei : Sepertinya kau perlu sekolah... Kamu gak bisa ngomong dengan jelas...

Wei Yan : SE! KO! LAH?

Liu Chan : ...

Liu Bei : Ya, sekolah... Seperti mereka. *nunjuk Khusina*

Khusina : Aku setuju, tapi jangan masukkan dia kedalam sekolahku!

Wei Yan : AKU! PERLU! SEKOLAAAAH!

Khusina : Gile, gue gak bakalan berteman dengan lu walaupun kau bakalan satu seklah denganku!

Wei Yan : *duduk di pojokan*

Liu Bei : Tunggu dulu, HARUSNYA KITA PERANG! BUKAN MEMASUKKAN WEI YAN KE DALAM SEKOLAH!

Zhuge Liang : Fufufu, sesuai dengan strategiku...

Yue Ying : Eh? Padahal Zhuge Liang-sama gak ada merencanakan itu.

Zhuge Liang : Diam ah, Yue Ying...

Yue Ying : ...

Khusina : ... Aku gak ada urusan dengan para cosplay paling norak ini... Ayo, Blossom-chan, Scarlet-kun... *pergi*

Yue Ying : Aku harap Khusina-chan gak bakalan sebarin keseluruh kampoeng! Aku harap Khusina-chan gak bakalan sebarin keseluruh kampoeng! Aku harap Khusina-chan gak bakalan sebarin keseluruh kampoeng! Aku harap Khusina-chan gak bakalan sebarin keseluruh kampoeng! Aku harap Khusina-chan gak bakalan sebarin keseluruh kampoeng!

Zhuge Liang : ...

Jiang Wei : HEI! KALIAN SEMUA! Dilarang memakai pakaian cosplay di area Kyoto! KALIAN SEHARUSNYA DI AKIHABARA! KALAU TIDAK, KALIAN AKAN KUTANGKAP SEKALIGUS!

Liu Bei : Emangnya bisa sekaligus? *sweatdrop*

Zhuge Liang : Luar biasa, strategiku berjalan dengan lancar lagi.

Liu Bei : SEMUANYA STRATEGI LU AJA!

* * *

Xu Shu : Oh! Disini tempat yang cocok buat berselancar!

Inukawa : Kamu kekurangan kamus bahasa indonesia di otakmu...

Xu Shu : *sweatdrop* Y-Ya udah! Ayo kita main ski sekarang!

Inukawa : *mengangguk*

Xu Shu : Woohooo! Liat aku! Keren 'kan?!

Inukawa : ...

Xu Shu : KOK KAMU GAK BEREAKSI?! UGGHHH! *jatuh*

Inukawa : Pasti sakit...

Xu Shu : UGH... Itu udah jelas... Untung aja aku masih hidup...

Inukawa : *pergi*

Xu Shu : LHA?! HEI! Tunggu! Mau kemana?!

Inukawa : Membosankan... Aku mau tidur...

Xu Shu : ... Jadinya aku main sendirian dong...

Inukawa : Baiklah, aku akan main denganmu...

Xu Shu : Eh? Gak jadi mau tidur?

Inukawa : _Fine, _kalau gitu aku tidur aja...

Xu Shu : TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK! Aku bukan bermaksud untuk mengusirmu!

Inukawa : Kalau gitu ayo. Kita main, jangan banyak bacot...

Xu Shu : O-oke, yuk...

* * *

Xing Cai : Ru Xu Kou...

Ru Xu Kou : Ya?

Xing Cai : Kamu cari informasi tentang lawanku hari ini.

Ru Xu Kou : Err... Itu 'kan curang, mbak Xing Cai...

Xing Cai : *deathglare*

Ru Xu Kou : O-oke!

.

.

Ru Xu Kou : (rasanya gue jadi mata-mata deh... atau tukang penguntit?) Nama, Momok* Ue*a, usia 30 tahun lebih... masih jomblo (?), pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga... Bukannya dia pemain golf?!

Momok* Ue*a : *ngelap bola golf* Hm, mengkilat!

Ru Xu Kou : Oooh! HAWT!

Momok* Ue*a : Siapa disana?!

Ru Xu Kou : ALAMAKJANG! KENTANGHUAN! Eh, salah... KETAHUAN MAKSUD GUE!

Momok* Ue*a : Kau...

Ru Xu Kou : Ampuni saya! Ampun mbak Momok* Ue*a!

Momok* Ue*a : Kamu ... kok tau dengan namaku?! Jangan-jangan kau...

Ru Xu Kou : TIDAAAK! INI BUKAN SEPERTI YANG KAU LIHAT AKU INI-!

Momok* Ue*a : Kamu penggemar beratku yah?!

Ru Xu Kou : *GUBRAKKK*

Momok* Ue*a : LHA?! Kok jatuh? Kamu gak apa-apa?

Ru Xu Kou : Wew, selamat... Ah, ya... Saya .. OKE!

Momok* Ue*a : Oke...(?)

Ru Xu Kou : Ah, maksud saya, saya baik-baik saja... Kalau begitu saya permisi! *ngacir*

Momok* Ue*a : Nanti kembali lagi ya~

Ru Xu Kou : GAK BAKALAN!

.

.

Xing Cai : Gimana?

Ru Xu Kou : Maaf saya gagal...

Xing Cai : BODOH! Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya aku bisa menang nanti?!

Ru Xu Kou : Gak perlu pake mata-matain dia... Pake cara mbak Xing Cai aja... Kalau curag nanti kamu gak menang...

Xing Cai : Gak bakalan menang? Tapi, sebelumnya aku menang 'kan?

Ru Xu Kou : Itu cuma hoki...

Xing Cai : ...tch. Baiklah. Aku gak curang hari ini saja...

Ru Xu Kou : (artinya pertandingan selanjutnya mbak Xing Cai bakalan pake cara curang dong!) *sweatdrop*

* * *

Pang Tong : Sial... aku terlambat menjadi bagian dari Isshi 20...

Surgeon Anonymous : Isshi 20 itu hanya fiksi. Itu cuma ada di komik Yon Piece (?)

Pang Tong : Oh well, kalau begitu ayo kita mulai operasinya...

Surgeon Anonymous : Eh? Operasi?

Pang Tong : Diam aja deh... Ambil gunting.

Surgeon Anonymous : Uh, oke... Nih... *kasih gunting*

Pang Tong : Ambil jarum...

Surgeon Anonymous : *kasih jarum*

Pang Tong : Benang...

Surgeon Anonymous : Warna apa?

Pang Tong : Terserah...

Surgeon Anonymous : Kalau gitu warna putih saja. *kasih benang*

Pang Tong : Akhirnya selesai...

Surgeon Anonymous : Ini sih ... bukan operasi... Tapi ini OPERASI MEMPERBAIKI BONEKA!

Pang Tong : Betul...

Surgeon Anonymous : ...AKU BERHENTI BEKERJA! *kesal tingkat dewa*

Pang Tong : Hei, Nak! Kenapa berhenti?! Naaak!

* * *

Guan Ping : Nah, kakek. Kalau badan kakek sakit. Kalau begitu olahraga aja.

Kakek Anonymous : HAH?! Kau mau membuat tulangku rapuh?!

Guan Ping : K-kalau begitu, senam...?

Kakek Anonymous : Itu malah makin parah!

Guan Ping : Kalau begitu, saya urut saja?

Kakek Anonymous : Kamu ini 'kan bukan tukang urut... Tapi boleh lah...

Guan Ping : ... (apa aku harus tukar pekerjaan?) *urut Kakek Anonymous*

Kakek Anonymous : GYAAAA! TULANGKU!

Guan Ping : HWAAA! Maaf, kek! Gak sengaja!

Kakek Anonymous : Gak sengaja kepalamu! Tulang gue udah mau hampir patah tau!

Guan Ping : Kalau kakek berkata seperti itu, nanti tulang kakek bener-bener bakalan patah lho... *evil smile*

Kakek Anonymous : ... *GLEKK* Oke, kalau begitu lanjutkan. Urutinnya lebih halus dong...

Guan Ping : Saya mengerti...

* * *

Ma Dai : *melukis gambar harimau di kertas hvs*

Author Scarlet : Harusnya kamu menggambar kaligrafi itu di kertas raksasa...

Ma Dai : Oia, saya lupa.

Author Scarlet : (dia beneren lupa atau apa sih...)

Ma Dai : *melukis di kertas raksasa* Hm... Aku mau gambar harimau aja deh...

Author Scarlet : Itu terserah lu, gak perlu minta izin pada gue...

Ma Dai : ...Nah, selesai!

Author Scarlet : LHA?! Cepet banget!

Ma Dai : Hmhmhmhm! Ma Dai gitu lo~

Author Scarlet : Idih, lebay... Tapi, lukisan lu ini... Tte! Tunggu dulu! Harusnya kamu buat kaligrafi! Bukan buat gambar! Apalagi gambar yang lu buat cuma benang kusut! Bukan harimau ini!

Ma Dai : Oia... Gue lupa...

Author Scarlet : Nanti kepala lu yang bakalan lupa lo bawa!

Ma Dai : Hah? Emangnya bisa?

Author Scarlet : Bisa lha! Dengan memotong kepalamu dan aku jadikan sup...

Ma Dai : *GLEKK*

* * *

Bao Sanniang : Weeheee! *putar-putar pake sepatu roda*

Penonton : Woow! Hebat!

Guan Suo : Hup! *putar-putar pake sepatu roda*

Penonton : ...

Guan Suo : KENAPA GAK ADA REAKSI?!

Bao Sanniang : Lihat aku, Suo!

Guan Suo : *lihat Bao*

Bao Sanniang : *terbang lalu mendarat, tapi jatoh* KYAAA! *pantsu keliatan*

Penonton : *NOSEBLEED*

Guan Suo : DASAR PENONTON MESUM SEMUA!

* * *

Zhang Bao : Selamat datang di Hotel... apa namanya ya? *bukain pintu*

Author Blossom : ... *masuk ke dalam*

Guan Yinping : Selamat datang! Biar saya bawa barang Anda!

Author Blossom : APAA?! Kenapa barangku dibawa?!

Guan Xing : Eh, itu... Kami mau membawa barang Anda ke kamar Anda... o_o

Author Blossom : Bohong dahh! Aku dengar dari mamaku 'Jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya'!

Guan Yinping : Eh?

Guan Xing : *sweatdrop* Kami bukan orang jahat kok...

Author Blossom : ... Aku mau cari hotel yang lain... *pergi*

Guan Xing & Yinping : Eh? Eh? Kok keluar?

Guan Xing : Bukannya dia udah mesen kamar di hotel kita?

Guan Yinping : Ini semua kesalahpahaman!

Zhang Bao : Lha? Kok cepet banget... Kenapa barangnya gak dimasukin ke kamar mbak?

Author Blossom : Itu bukan urusan lo! Dan jangan panggil gue mbak!

Zhang Bao : *jawdrop* (Kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah?!)

Author Blossom : Nama hotel aja gak tau! Ini hotel palsu! Mencurigakan sekali! Karena aku baik hati, aku gak panggil polisi...

Guan Yinping, Xing, Zhang Bao : ... Kami bukan penjahat...

* * *

**A/N : **Nah, review onegaishimasu! Maaf, kalau sifat OC nya gak sesuai atau semacamnya... Atau gak suka atau bla bla bla. Oke, sekali lagi reviewnya jangan lupa! Selanjutnya Jin! Siap-siap~


	5. Jin

**A/N : **Bonjourrrr lagi! XD

Yak, sekarang kita membahas soal Job-nya faksi Jin!

Ah, makasih buat minna-san yang mereview dan membacanya. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita! *bows*

Saa, hajimaru yo...

**Disclaimer : **Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI.

**Warning : **Kemungkinan ada OOC, Typo, de el el... =w=

* * *

-Jin-

.

.

.

Sima Yi : Penonton yang terhormat. Terima kasih sudah datang pada pertunjukan sulap kami. Dan perempuan sadi-...

Zhang Chunhua : *senyum + deathglare ke Sima Yi*

Sima Yi : M-maksu saya, wanita cantik yang disebelahku adalah istriku, Zhang Chunhua!

Zhang Chunhua : Terima kasih sudah datang, para serangga... *bows*

Penonton : *nosebleed*

Author Blossom : (Gile, mulutnya tajam amat...) *sweatdrop*

Author Scarlet : (Tante tante sadis bukan tipe gue... Penontonnya masokis...) *sweatdrop*

Sima Yi : ... *straight face*

Zhang Chunhua : Sayangku, kenapa kita tidak mulai saja pertunjukannya sekarang? *evil smile*

Sima Yi : Eh, y-ya! Tentu saja! Baiklah para penonton! Mari kita langsung saja mulai pertunjukannya!

Penonton : Wohoooo! *tepuk tangan*

Author Scarlet : Oi oi oi... Padahal pertunjukannya belum selesai, kenapa malah tepuk tangan sih?!

Author Blossom : ... *straight face*

Sima Yi : *buka topi*

Penonton Anonymous : GYAHAHAHAHA! Liat rambutnya! Mwahahahahahaha!

Semua Penontom : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sima Yi : (Brengsek... Beraninya mereka menertawaiku, dan juga mereka meng-copy cara tertawaku! Dasar copycat sialan!)

Zhang Chunhua : *tertawa kecil*

Sima Yi : SAYANG! KAMU JUGA JANGAN KETAWA DONG!

Zhang Chunhua : Ara? Kenapa? Itu 'kan hak saya. Jadi saya berhak tertawa. Itu bukan urusan kamu, sayang... *evil smile*

Sima Yi : ...Ugh. PENONTON SIALAN! Tolong tenang!

Penonton : ...

Author Blossom : ...pffft...

Sima Yi : HEI! AKU MENDENGARNYA!

Author Blossom : Ah, maaf. Silakan lanjut...

Sima Yi : EHEM! Kalau begitu LIHAT INI! *letakin topi diatas meja, lalu masukin tangan ke dalam topi dan keluar kelinci*

Penonton : UWOOO! KAWAII!

Sima Yi : MWAHAHAHAHA! Siapa yang mau pegang kelinci ini?!

Semua Penonton : GUEEE! GUEEE!

Sima Yi : Kalau gitu kesini! Emangnya gue yang antarin apa?!

Semua penonton : KAWAII USAGI-CHUAAAAAANNN! *ambil kelinci*

Kelinci : Jangan sentuh gue, manusia sialan...

Semua Penonton : *jawdrop* UWOOOO! Bisa bicara!

Kelinci : TCH. *gigit tangan para penonton*

Semua penonton : GYAAAAA! SAKIIIIITTT! *lepasin kelinci*

Kelinci : *jatoh* UGH!

Author Scarlet : ...Kita keluar aja yuk. Gak asyik...

Author Blossom : Ya... *keluar dengan Scarlet*

Semua penonton : KABUUUUR! KELINCI MENAKUTKAAAAAN! *lari keluar pontang-panting*

Author Scarlet n Blossom : WUOI! Kalau mau lari lihat sekitar dulu pake mata! *muncul simbol perempatan merah didahi*

Sima Yi : MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Sasuga watashi daaa!

Zhang Chunhua : Sayang, bisa diam gak? *deathglare*

Sima Yi : *GLEKK* Ekh, maaf...

* * *

Wang Yuanji : *pake mic* Para penumpang pesawat Boeing-999. Mohon kencangkan sabuk pengaman Anda. Saya ulangi, Mohon kencangkan sabuk pengaman Anda.

Author Scarlet n Blossom : *kencangin sabuk pengaman*

Author Blossom : Nee, Scarlet-kun...

Author Scarlet : Apa?

Author Blossom : Apa kita akan berakhir di masa lalu? Atau masa depan?

Author Scarlet : Ini bukan mesin waktu, Blossom... *sweatdrop*

Sima Zhao : Tapi kita sudah mendapatkan waktu kita kembali...

Author Blossom : Ooo! Beneran?!

Author Scarlet : Jangan percaya... Kenapa Mas Pilot belum siap-siap sih?

Wnag Yuanji : Zhao, jangan malas. Cepat kendarai pesawatnya... *tarik kerah Sima Zhao*

Author Blossom : Apa benar kita akan mendapatkan waktu kita kembali?

Author Scarlet : Kita terbang ke arah berlawanan dengan rotasi bumi... Tunggu dulu, rasanya aku meng-copy kata-kata Az*sa Nak*no...

Author Blossom : Scarlet-kun, jangan tukar pembicaraan! Jadi? Kita akan mendapatkan waktu kita kembali jika kita mengarah kebalikkannya?

Author Scarlet : ...Ya.

Author Blossom : Jadi kita terus berputar ke arah berlawanan, kita akan berakhir ke masa lalu?

Author Scarlet : Nggak... nggak...

Author Blossom : Lalu kita-...

Author Scarlet : Aaaargh! Diam deh kamu! Kamu ini bertanya persis mirip dengan Yu* Hir*sawa aja!

Author Blossom : ... Lalu, kita harus pake bahasa inggris ya.. Saat ini...

Author Scarlet : Iya juga...

author Blossom : Are you understand?

Author Scarlet : ... I understand... *sweatdrop*

Author Blossom : Scarlet...

Author Scarlet : Y-yes?

Author Blossom : Do you want a candy-...

Wang Yuanji : Permisi... Apakah Anda menyukai makanan jepang atau barat?

Author Scarlet : ...Kita gak perlu pake bahasa inggris...

Author Blossom : ... Iya.

Author Scarlet : Kalau begitu, saya pesan jus tomat saja...

Author Blossom : Aku mau Martini...

Author Scarlet : WHAT THE- You're still underage!

Author Blossom : Eh, s-sorry. Then, I want... um... Orange Juice...

Wnag Yuanji : Saya mengerti... Jadi mohon tunggu ya... *smile*

Author Scarlet n Blossom : (Ah, aku lupa kalau aku gak perlu pake bahasa inggris...)

Sima Zhao : Yuanji! Kenapa mereka dikasih makanan sedangkan aku tidak?!

Wang Yuanji : Zhao, harusnya kamu tetap mengendarai pesawatnya! Atau tidak pesawatnya bisa jatuh!

Penumpang 1 : APAAA?!

Penumpang 2 : TIDAAAK!

Para Penumpang : *lari ketakutan* AAAAAAAAAH!

Wang Yuanji : Semuanya! Mohon tenang! Tenaaang! Zhao! Ini gara-gara kamu!

Zhao : Yuanji... Perutku lapar. Ini salahmu...

Wang Yuanji : *tarik telinga Zhao*

Sima Zhao : OUUCHHH! SAKIT! SAKIT!

Author Scarlet n Blossom : ...

...Beberapa jam kemudian. Para penumpang akhirnya sadar kalau mereka tidak dalam bahaya. Ya, selamat...

* * *

Deng Ai : Haah... Padahal tadi aku keliling hutan tapi kenapa akhirnya aku malah tiba disini?

Li Chunhua : Anu... *mendekati Deng Ai*

Deng Ai : Hm?

Li Chunhua : Aduh! *jatoh*

Deng Ai : Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa Nak?

Li Chunhua : M-Mau beli boneka? *berdiri*

Deng Ai : Boneka? Oh, tidak terima kasih.

Li Chunhua : Ah, sama-sama. Ini dia Tuan! *kasih boneka*

Deng Ai : ...Ekh. *tatap Li Chunhua*

Li Chunhua : Hm? *miringin kepala*

Deng Ai : ...M-moe...

Li Chunhua : Eh?

Deng Ai : Ah, tidak apa-apa...

Li Chuhua : Tuan, apakah Tuan pemain Smack Down?

Deng Ai : ...Hah?

Li Chunhua : Soalnya badan Tuan besar, berotot... Pasti Tuan kuat sekali!

Deng Ai : ...T-terima kasih... Tapi saya bukan pemain Smack Down...

Li Chunhua : Kalau bukan, berarti Tuan adalah ...

Deng Ai : Saya adalah seorang penjelajah.

Li Chunhua : Penjelajah ya? Berarti Tuan menjelajahi waktu juga ya?

Deng Ai : Bukan...

Li Chunhua : ...

Deng Ai : ... Kalau begitu, saya akan melanjutkan jelajah saya. Permisi...

Li Chunhua : Selamat jalan.

Deng Ai : *pergi*

Li Chunhua : ...Ah, Tuan! Tuan lupa bayar!

* * *

Author Blossom : ...

Sima Shi : Hei! Mana baozi ku?!

Author Blossom : Sejak kapan aku jadi asistennya Mas Maniak Baozi ini...

Sima Shi : Oi! Oi!

Author Blossom : BERISIK! Lu harus menang pacu kapal dulu! Baru gue buat baozi sekardus(?)

Sima Shi : APUAAAA?! Sekardus?!

Author Blossom : Ya, sekardus!

Sima Shi : Tch, aku gak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus menang! Tapi aku tidak punya tenaga... Tidak ada baozi, tidak ada tenaga...

Author Blossom : *sigh* Oke oke, kalau begitu aku kasih satu baozi.

Sima Shi : Satu aja? Dua dong~

Author Blossom : Oke oke... Nih dua baozi. *kasih dua baozi ke Sima Shi*

Sima Shi : Hmhmhm... MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Author Blossom : BERISIK DEH LU! Cepetan naik kapal buntut lo! *tendang Shi*

Sima Shi : *mendarat diatas kapal* UGH! Sakit tau!

Author Scarlet : MU-...

Boat Racer Anonymous : HUOOOOOOO! *langsung maju*

Sima Shi : WUOII! MALING START! CEPET AMAT! GUE BELUM SIAP-SIAP! *ikutan maju*

Boat Racer Anonymous : WEEEEHEEE!

Sima Shi : Sial! Klaau begitu. TAKE THIS! *kapalnya meloncat dan mengenai kapal Anonymous tersebut*

Boat Racer : GYAAAA! CURANG!

Sima Shi : Hmhmhmhm... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Author Blossom : *lempar sandal* Hentikan ketawa menyedihkanmu itu dan cepat!

Sima Shi : Guh, oke. Kalau gitu... *kapalnya loncat dan mendarat di air, tapi tenggelam*

Author Blossom : WUOOOI!

Sima Shi : Gue gak mau kalah! Demi baozi! *naik kapal lagi*

Author Blossom : *sigh*

Boat Racer Anonymous : Yaaay! Gue menang! *udah lewat garis finish*

Sima Shi & Blossom : *GUBRAKK*

.

.

Author Blossom : Kau kalah.. Jadi tidak ada baozi hari ini...

Sima Shi : SIAL! SIAL! SIAL! *antukin kepala ke tanah*

Author Blossom : K-kalau gitu, gue kasih 10 baozi aja deh hari ini. Mumpung baik hati...

Sima Shi : HUOOO! Makasih! Om nom nom nom nom nom nom. *makan baozi*

Author Blossom : *sweatdrop*

* * *

Author Scarlet : Aku taruhkan uangku sejumlah 10 Juta pada Zhuge Dan si NO.1!

Author Blossom : *pake headphone* _Buurn my breaaaad~ Burrrn my breaaaad!_ Ekh, salah lirik. _Burrrrn my dread~ Burrrn my dread~_

Author Scarlet : Tch... *tambah volume TV*

PRRRRIT!

Yak, Zhuge Dan sudah maju. Dengan kuda hasil maling yang bernama Red Hare, dia pasti bisa mencapai garis finish!

Author Scarlet : Ayolah! Kau harus menang, sialan!

Author Blossom : _I've never felt like so miserable. I've never felt like thinking this will last forever..._ *tuker lagu*

Author Scarlet : Tch... *tambah volume TV*

Oooh! Sepertinya pemain nomor Nomor 4 telah mendahului Zhuge Dan, si nomor 1! Apakah Zhuge Dan akan kalah pada pandangan pertama (?)

Author Scarlet : IMPOSSIBRU! Zhuge Dan tidak pernah kalah!

Oooh! Sayang sekali, Zhuge Dan kalah pada pandangan pertama! (?) Sayang sekali, Zhuge Dan...

Zhuge Dan : Sial! Ini pasti Red Hare palsu! *tendang kudanya*

Kuda Red Hare Palsu (?) : HIIIEEEH! (Anjrit! Beraninya lu tendang gue!)

Zhuge Dan : *GLEKK* GYAAAAAA!

Kuda Red Hare Palsu (?) : HIEEEEH! (Balek lu sini! Gue tendang lu!) *kejar Zhuge Dan*

Zhuge Dan : TIDAAAAK!

Author Scarlet : SIALAN! *pecahin TV*

Author Blossom : ALAMAKJANG! *buka headphone* Kamu kenapa sih Scarlet-kun?

Author Scarlet : HABIS SUDAH UANGKU SATU JUTAAAAAA! *antukin kepala ke lantai*

Author Blossom : Idih, ngaco... Uangmu aja gak pernah sampe 10 juta. Dompetmu ada denganku. Kau lupa?

Author Scarlet : Astaga naga agar-agar gak pake rasa... Gue lupa! Hahaha! Untung saja aku belum taruhan...

Author Blossom : Hah? Whatever... *pasang headphone* Oh yeah! Tataratata tataratata! Baby Baby! Tataratata tata Oh yeah! Tataratata tataratata! Baby Baby! Tataratata tata ...

Author Scarlet : *sweatdrop*

* * *

Xiahou Ba : *buka pintu helikopter* Hooo! Langit biru yang indah!

Author Blossom : Lebay... *tendang Xiahou Ba*

Xiahou Ba : GYAAAAAAA!

Author Blossom : Ganbatte nee~ Pasang parasutnya! (/n.n)/

Xiahou Ba : UWAAAAA! PAPAAAAAA!

Author Blossom : Hey! Pasang parasutnyaaaaa!

Xiahou Ba : Permen?! Buat apa dasar bodoh?!

Author Blossom : GUE BILANG PARASUT, DASAR TULIIIII!

Xiahou Ba : APAAAA?!

Author Blossom : PA! RA! SUT! DAMMIT!

Xiahou Ba : Parasut? Oh ya benar! *buka parasut* HUP! Yee! Gue terbang!

Author Blossom *sigh + facepalm* Yare yare...

Xiahou Ba : Hei.. hei... Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak mau mendarat di atas laut! Tolongin wuoooi! UWAAA! *tenggelam*

Sima Shi : Woi, BaBa... *ulurin tangan*

Xiahou Ba : *masuk ke kapal* JANGAN PANGGIL GUE BABA! *falcon punch!*

Sima Shi : DASAR TIDAK TAU TERIMA KASIIIIIIIIIIIIIH! *terbang*

* * *

NGIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUNNGGGG!

Author Scarlet : TIDAAAAAAK! Suara ngilu yang mengerikan lagiiiiiiiii! *tutup telinga*

Author Blossom : Scarlet-kun... Aku... tidak bisa... menahan rasa ngilunya lagi...*pingsan*

Author Scarlet : BLOSSOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! *drama mode on*

Wen Yang : Ukh, sialan... Aku harus menjadi juara! Aku harus menang! *tambahin kecepatan*

NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNGGGGG!

Author Blossom : *bangun* Arrrrgh! Kalau gitu aku pake headphone ajah! *pasang headphone*

Author Scarlet : Cepet banget sembuhnya... Tapi, aku juga pake headphone juga ah... *pasang headphone*

BAANNG!

Ooh! Tidak! Pemain no.2 menabrak Wen Yang! Dia pasti sengaja!

Wen Yang : WOAAAAHHH!

Fangirls : Wen Yang-samaaaaaa! Berjuanglah! Wen Yang-samaaaa DAISUKIIIII DEEEEEESU! *teriak*

Author Scarlet : *sweatdrop*

Author Blossom : BUUURRNN MY BREAAAAAAD! Ekh, salah.. BURRRRN MY DREAAAAAAD!

Wen Yang : Burn my dread? Benar juga! Aku harus bakar rasa takutku! HUOOOOOO! *kecepatan penuh*

Author Blossom : ...Padahal aku gak niat buat mendukungnya...

Fangirls : *deathglare ke Blossom*

Author Blossom : Kenapa liat-liat gue huh?!

Fangirls : *merinding* Ti-tidak ada!

Wen Yang : Ayolah! Lebih cepaaaat!

Daaan, akhirnya Wen Yang menaaaang!

Wen Yang : HEEEELLLLL YEAAAAAAAHHHH! *mobilnya putar-putar*

Fangirls : KYAAAAAAA! Wen Yang-sama menaaaang!

Author Scarlet : Membosankan... Ayo kita pindah ...

Author Blossom : Oke...

* * *

Author Scarlet : Akhirnya... Aku BEBASSSS!

Author Blossom : Kamu 'kan gak dari penjara bawah tanah...

Author Scarlet : Udah jelas...

Jia Chong : Scarlet-sama! Berlindung!

Author Scarlet : *tepok jidat*

Author Blossom : Aku rasa Scarlet-kun gak bebas deh... Mulai hari ini...

Jia Chong : *keluarin pistol*

Author Blossom : *bisik ke Scarlet* Jangan-jangan ini orang Secret Service kayak di anime Inu x Boku SS?

Author Scarlet : Jangan sebut nama anime. Kita ini sekarang berada di game...

Author Blossom : Iya juga...

Jia Chong : *keluarin kapak*

Author Scarlet : *keluarin hp* Halo, polisi? Ada orang asing bersama saya. Dia berlagak jadi bodyguard saya. Padahal saya tidak pernah minta.

Author Blossom : *thumb's up*

Jia Chong : Saya bodyguard sungguhan! Mamanya Scarlet-sama nyuruh saya buat melindungi Scarlet-sama! *berlutut*

Author Scarlet : *sigh* Kalau kau beneran bodyguard gue. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku.

Jia Chong : Apa itu?! *mata mengkilat*

Author Scarlet : Belikan aku action figure anime K_*N, Suz*miya Har*hi no Yuutsu, P*rsona 3 dan 4, In* x Bok* SS, Gu*lty Crown, dan juga... gantungan kunci semua character Dynasty Warriors...

Author Blossom : Itu mah mana bisa disebut bodyguard... *sweatdrop*

Jia Chong : Wakarimasen! (Saya tidak mengerti!)

Author Scarlet : AHO! (Bodoh!)*falcon kick*

Jia Chong : *tepar*

Author Scarlet : Ayo, Blossom...

Author Blossom : Hai... *sweatdrop*

* * *

Guo Huai : UHUK! UHUK!

Shogi Player : *sweatdrop* SKAKMAT...

Guo Huai : JOKER...

Author Scarlet : INI BUKAN MAIN SHOGI!

Shogi Player : Cyclone!

Guo Huai : JOKER! UHUK UHUK!

Shogi Player : Cyclone!

Guo Huai : JOKER! UHUK UHUK!

Shogi Player : Cyclone!

Guo Huai : JOKER! UHUK UHUK!

Shogi Player : Cyclone!

Guo Huai : JOKER! UHUK UHUK!

Author Scarlet : HENTIKAN PERMAININ INIIIIIIII!

Guo Huai : ...

Pemain Shogi : ...

Author Scarlet : Ayo, kita keluar, Blossom!

Author Blossom : Baik...

* * *

Zhong Hui : ... Kenapa gue hanya sendiri di luar angkasa yang hampa ini.

RAAAWWWWRRRR!

Zhong Hui : Kenapa perutku keroncongan kayak suara harimau...? Ukh, tapi kalau gue buka helm ini. Gue gak bisa bernapas... Dan juga AKU GAK BAWA BENTO SIALAN!

Sementara itu di bumi...

Author Scarlet : Kalau gitu, ambil ini! *lempar bento kelangit*

Author Blossom : UWOOOHH! Scarlet-kun nanti bisa jadi pemain american football!

Author Scarlet : Gue gak niat jadi pemain american football...

Di luar angkasa...

Zhong Hui : Hm? Apa itu? Ada sesuatu yang menuju kesini. Tapi... kenapa benda itu terbakar?! Hei hei hei! Jangan kesini! Kalau lu kemari gue bakalan mat-

DUAAAGHHH

Zhong Hui : GYAAAAAAAAA! *langsung masuk ke pesawatBoeing-999*

Wang Yuanji : Astaga naga agar-agar gak pake rasa! Zhong Hui! Kenapa kamu kesini!

Zhong Hui : Sial... Lho? Kenapa aku bisa kesini?! Wang Yuanji! Kenapa lo bisa disini?!

Wang Yuanji : Aku yang nanya duluan! *falcon kick*

Zhong Hui : Ukh... Sial... Ah, kotak ini... *pegang kotak* Ugh! Panas sekali! Tunggu dulu, ini bento! Akhirnya...!

Wang Yuanji : ...

Zhong Hui : *buka bento* Ooooh! Daging steak! Udah dipanggang! Kalau gitu, itadakimasu! Om nom nom nom nom nom nom...

Wang Yuanji : Cara makannya lebih sopan dong... *sweatdrop*

* * *

**A/N : **Nah, chapter selanjutnya tinggal Other!


	6. Other

**A/N :** Nyanpasu, minna-san! Sou, kore ha saigo da! Ikimasu yo~!

Ah, arigatou gozaimasu buat minna-san yang udah nge-baca dan juga mereview fic buatanku. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita~!

**Disclaimer : Dynasty Warriors belings to KOEI**

**Warning : OOC tentunya... de el el...**

* * *

-Other-

.

.

.

Lu Bu : Sial... Kenapa tugasku banyak sekali hari ini...

Diao Chan : Lu Bu-sama. Ada 1234567890 lembar kertas yang harus Tuan tanda tangani.

Lu Bu : Sialan! Red Hare! Tanda tangan ini!

Red Hare : Hiieeeh?! (Kenapa gue?!)

Lu Bu : Cepat... kesini lu.

Red Hare : *kabur*

Diao Chan : Impulse kecepatan dewa... =w=

Lu Bu : Bener-bener sial... SIALAN!

Diao Chan : Lu Bu-sama. Jangan teriak kayak gitu, telingaku bisa pecah... Dan kacamataku pecah lagi nih... *buka kacamata*

Lu Bu : Kalau begitu nih. Gue udh beli yang baru. *kasih kacamata hitam*

Diao Chan : *sweatdrop* Ini kacamata buat kesehatan mata Tuan. Tapi terima kasih... Aku akan menyimpannya dan menggunakannya sewaktu berjemur di musim panas...

Lu Bu : Terus terang amat lu... Diao Chan, bantu gue tanda tanganin...

Diao Chan : Tapi ada syaratnya...

Lu Bu : Apaan?

Diao Chan : Anterin aku ke salon buat salon rambutku dengan Red Hare, bukan motor...

Lu Bu : Aku tau kalau Red Hare kuda bukan motor. Tapi, oke deh...

Diao Chan : Kalau begitu aku ambil separuhnya *ambil 617283945 lembar kertas lalu ambil pena*

Lu Bu : Oi...

Diao Chan : Ada apa Tuan?

Lu Bu : Kertasnya kenapa kosong semua... Buat apa kita tanda tangan?

Diao Chan : EXACTLY...

Lu Bu : ... *angkat meja terus lempar keluar* APA-APAAN INIIIIIIIIII?!

Diao Chan : Hebat, bisa lempar meja... *applause*

Lu Bu : Gak perlu tepuk tangan!

.

.

Setelah mentanda tangani 1234567890 lembar kertas...

Lu Bu : Ayo, naik...

Diao Chan : Jadi, kita naek becak? *pasang kacamata hitam*

Lu Bu : Yeah, gue udah siapin becaknya... Kudanya Red Hare... *tepuk2 Red Hare*

Red Hare : HIEEEH! (SAKIT!) *langsung kabur*

Lu Bu : *jatoh*

Diao Chan : Red Harenya kabur... Ah bukan, maksudku becaknya...

Lu Bu : ... Bener-bener-bener-bener sial... SIALAN!

Diao Chan : Ah... *kacamata hitamnya pecah*

Lu Bu : Whoops...

* * *

Author Scarlet : Hey, Blossom.

Author Blossom : Apa?

Author Scarlet : Aku ingin tau...

Author Blossom : Iya, makanya kamu ingin tau apa... -_-

Author Scarlet : Kamu punya cita-cita gak?

Author Blossom : Hm... Jadi chef mungkin?

Author Scarlet : Kamu bisa terkenal kayak Yuan Shao... *bayangin Blossom jadi chef*

Bayangan Scarlet-kun

_Yuan Shao : Blossom! Kau buat scallops-_

_Author Blossom : Aye SIR! *mulai masak*_

_Yuan Shao : Oi... Denger gue dulu._

_Author Blossom : Ini dia Chef Yuan Shao!_

_Yuan Shao : Bodoh! Kenapa lu malah buat telor mata kambing?! (?)_

_Author Blossom : EMANGNYA LO SIAPA MANGGIL GUE 'BODOH'?! *falcon kick*_

_Yuan Shao : UGHHHH! KAU DIPECAT!_

Bayangan Scarlet-kun END  


Author Scarlet : *sweatdrop* Aku rasa kau gak pantas jadi chef...

Author Blossom : _What's that s'possed to mean?!_

Author Scarlet : Maaf, kelepasan... Selain jadi chef ada gak?

Author Blossom : Hm... Jadi penari tango?

Author Scarlet : Tango? Wafer renyah crunchy rasa coklat itu ya? Wafernya menari?

Author Blossom : *tampar Scarlet* Scarlet-kun jangan bodoh deh...

Author Scarlet : Ugh... Sakit tau...

Author Blossom : HMPH! *buang muka + gembungin pipi*

Author Scarlet : Jadi penari tango huh?

Bayangan Scarlet-kun

_Author Blossom : Aru hareta hi no koto! Mahou ijou no yukai ga! *nari hare hare yukai*_

_Zhu Rong : B*tch plis... Itu bukan tarian tango... *sweatdrop*_

_Author Blossom : Sebenarnya siapa yang b*tch HUH?! *deathglare ala Shiz*o Heiwaj*ma*_

_Zhu Rong : Maaf... Kamu baru beginner. Aku nyesel..._

_Author Blossom : GO KILL YOURSELF, B*TCH! *falcon puch*_

_Zhu Rong : *tepar*_

_Meng Huo : Oh Mama Zhu Rong! Mari kita mena- GYAAAAAA! Mama Zhu Rong! *deketin Zhu Rong yang tepar sambil menari hare hare yukai*_

_Author Blossom : COPYCAT BRAT! *falcon kick*_

_Meng Huo : *tepar*_

_Bayangan Scarlet-kun END_

Author Scarlet : Lebih baik jangan...

Author Blossom : _Awww... yeah... Wait, what? Oh... wait... Why?!_

Author Scarlet : Jangan tanya...

Author Blossom : _Awww what the hell Scarlet-kun..._

Author Scarlet : Kamu ini jangan pake bahasa inggris dong... Nggak ngerti...

Author Blossom : Dude, bahasa inggris kok gak tau...

Author Scarlet : Mending pake bahasa Perancis... *hidupin TV*

Zhang Jiao : *nari* Mooonnnnnnn Waaaaaaaalllllkkkkkkkkk!

Author Scarlet : SHADDAP! *pecahin TV*

Author Blossom : Oh, hebat... Luar biasa... Uangku bakal habis lagi untuk beli TV baru... -_-

Author Scarlet : Maap...

Author Blossom : *sigh* Oh, sudah jam 25.25 AM PM...

Author Scarlet : ...? *naikin alis*

Author Blossom : Sudah waktunya buka ... *lempar sereal ke meja*

Dong Zhuo : Uwoookhh! Sereal apa ini?!

Author Blossom : Oh, udah ada pelanggan. Mohon tunggu...

Dong Zhuo : Ooooh! Sereal yang nomor 1 dan populer di dunia itu ya! Itadakima-UOOOOOGGGGHHHH!

Author Blossom : I SAID 'WAIT' SOUNUVABIC! *falcon kick*

Author Scarlet : Rasanya Blossom sering mengatakan bahasa yang kotor dari tadi... *sweatdrop*

* * *

**A/N : **LOLWUT. Maaf kalau terlalu kasar, atau gak lucu atau gak puas atau blah blah blah... Whoops, muncrat... Just kidding... Review review onegai~


End file.
